Elementals
by Rebel Energy
Summary: Sequel to Will's baby. A new set of fighters have taken up the fight. But they need help from the past but will the spell go wrong? Can someone tell me Caleb's surname?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the intro to the story, not all the characters are introduced but they will be later.

Elementals: Chapter 1

The oracle was one of those al powerful beings, who knew all, there were few things that confused the oracle but one of them was pacing in front of him yelling about how much she hated her best friend. You may be wondering why he had a thirteen year old girl yelling in the palace of Kanderkar, but it was simple she was the keeper of the heart and he had let the guardians and their brothers hide here till they were able to save their parents and all the worlds.

Yes all the worlds there were more then the two that most know and they had made a few friends though the battles to save towns and lives. But right now the young keeper was looking at him; oops I guess it was time for him to speak.

"Well I think…er…." He wasn't really listening to the girl and she knew it by the tapping of her foot was anything to go by. Her green eyes narrowed and she let out a sigh.

"I was telling you that Nerdeara was talking to Troy who told Liam who told Lark who told Erwin that it was me who hide his swords. I mean I never go near his things but does anyone listen to me? No!" She finished and looked at a confused oracle. She sighed once more and started to pace again.

"I have to spend the rest of the day hiding from him, he was real angry just because the sword came from that girl in that village we saved a few weeks ago. He shouldn't want to 'cut me into twenty little pieces'. I'm his baby sister!" She finished and the poor oracle had no clue what to say and was glad when a girl walked in, her long black hair reached her waist like her mothers before her.

"Ebony, maybe you should talk to Eleanor…" He dunked the beam of energy sent at his head and Ebony giggled and nodded.

"Come on Ellie let's go see a boy about a sword." She grabbed the red heads arm and dragged her out, Ellie yelled insults down the corridor and the Oracle let out a sigh and he heard a giggle.

"Queen Elyon, what are you doing watching her again?" He asked gently knowing full well that it was true.

"Yes well she has only been back a few months and Liam is worried he still senses darkness in her heart from what they did to her." She walked over, she didn't look much different only a little older and taller. Her crown was still on her head and she was looking sorrow filled at the two girls retreating backs.

"It will be fine she has been saved due to her brothers sacrifice, his sight as he puts it means little without his sister's warmth and laughter." He looked at the wiser leader and she nodded at him. Moving away she called back,

"That and Lark wouldn't care if her husband could see or not. She would still slap some sense into that poor boy." She went out of sight and he was alone with his thoughts.

The war has been going on for years; the creeper master was the darkest evil yet to be known. He was locked away but he had been freed when the heart of Wrath was released. The small group of fighters here were strong but never could defeat the main master of the shadows, the veil was placed back up in hopes to save earth but it was two late and know only Kanderkar was the safe house but its defences were getting weak. They needed help but there was no where to look for it.

Ellie was getting dragged along by her friend and they all came into a small courtyard where the group of ten trained. But only Alexei, Elyon's son, was in the room he looked up at the two girls and rolled his eyes at how they acted. Ebony was telling Ellie that Liam had gone back in time and maybe so could they.

"But pull them here, with two sets of guardians we could save everyone!" She told her with excitement but Ellie shook her head, her short hair went flying out of her bunches.

"No way time is too delicate; what if we do something wrong and we bring some other people back." She told her.

"Yeah listen to the midget Ebony she is right for once." Alexei commented and the small girl glared at the sixteen year old and was about to comment when Ebony went and hugged her stopping her in her tracks and looking at the girl oddly and she ran out of the room leaving the two blinking after her. They then turned to each other and the whole palace could hear they insults.

Ebony ran into her room and pulled out the heart that she had taken from the younger girl and walked over to the album and opened the page to hope. There were pictures of them as kid's newborns and toddlers but there was also a picture of the guardians at Ellie's age as well. She held the heart over the page and chanted a spell she made.

"Heart please help us send us help though time, bring as help, the powerful kind when you were strongest." It wasn't much of one, Maddie was the spell caster but she wasn't going to help her with this. She closed her eyes and hoped the spell would bring their parents when she was born to them. The heart glowed and then stopped.

"Guess it didn't work better get this back to Ellie before I am dead meat." She walked out and didn't see the younger guardian's picture glow slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks for the few reviews I got and I will be working on the next chapter in the next few days. But here is a small part for you all.

Chapter 2

The guardians of the veil plus one rebel leader were walking down the high street laughing and joking. Poor Caleb was utterly lost at why they were laughing but it was actually him that was the cause of their amusement and how he was utterly confused at what all the shops were for.

"I do know why there are so many for one thing! Cloths should be in one that way we could get out of here quicker." He complained and Cornelia tutted at him.

"We girls need to look nice." At fourteen she was the height of teen fashion and didn't understand how clueless her boyfriend could be. The others just smiled at the pair who were so different yet so in love.

The street was crowded and the group were dodging the hustle and bustle of the street till the heart glowed and flash quickly. Will looked at it and the other stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" Hay Lin asked and Will pulled out the heart and it flashed again blinding them and when they opened their eyes it was dark. Looking round they were still in the high street but no one was around and it looked like no one had been around for years. The shops were abandoned the windows smashed, there were vines with black thorns covering the place and were wrapped round their feet slightly.

"What did you just do?" Cornelia looked at Will who was just as confused as all the others.

"Ellie, Ellie!" A mans voice called out and grabbed Will's shoulder.

"I want a word with yo…." He looked at Will and let go like he had been burnt. The group looked at him he had messed up red hair and brown eyes just like Will but one small thing they noticed was a green streak on his left cheek.

"You're not Ellie." Was all he could say and looked at the others and almost fell over, he looked at them and then glared.

"Oh she is so going to get it." He pulled out a device and opened it the others were about to say something but were stopped when an image of a dark skinned woman in a guardian outfit appeared on it.

"Nerdeara where is Ellie?" He asked the image looked at him and smiled.

"She is kicking some butt right now, can I take a message?" She asked sweetly her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail ending at her butt and he turned the device to look at the group.

"That is the message." Was all he said and shut it on her as she was about to reply.

"Ok I am so lost who are you and where are we?" Irma placed her hands on her hips and looked him over.

"Names Erwin and I need you to follow me, before the shadows come for you." He started to walk off and Caleb grabbed his arm, big mistake as he was flipped over and felt a foot on his chest.

"Never touch me if you want to have a still working arm." He hissed and pulled him to his feet and looked at the others.

"Will get the heart and open a portal to Kanderkar." Will was about to ask how he knew.

"Just do it now." He told her and folded his arms across his chest and Will pulled it out and opened the pink portal.

He walked though it pulling the group with him and they landed with a thump onto the ground. Elyon was waiting at the door and her eyes widened seeing the group.

"Guys?" She ran over to them and hugged them. The younger group looked at Elyon confused at why she was here and what was going on. Pulling back the queen was smiling then frowned as she looked them over.

"Why do you look like you have come from earth and are only thirteen and fourteen?" She looked at the seventeen year old who mouthed _spell _and _Ellie_. The older woman nodded. But this confused them even more.

"Will someone tell us what is going on!" Cornelia yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"You're in the future about 23 years in your future." Elyon told them and told them to follow her.

"So why are we here?" Taranee asked and the older woman turned to look at her taking her to where the oracle was. He stood and looked at the small group and nodded to explaining this to them.

After he was done the group were in shock, they just sat there till nine teens walked in. The four males went over to the side apart from a tall thin blond who stood next to Elyon.

"They got rid of the shadow clan in the village." He looked at the wiped out girls all sat on the ground. The red head looked up and cringed when she saw Erwin towering above her.

"It wasn't me; I never touched your stupid swords…"

"What about them! I bet it wasn't you either!" He yelled pointing to the group of young guardians who were staring at the Will look a like. She widened her eyes at them and looked at the dark haired girl who paled and the others watched.

"You didn't…" She left it hanging and the pale girl went a few shades paler and she glared.

"First you take the heart but you brought them here after I told you it was a bad idea! Look at them!" She pointed at them yelling and Ebony stood up and glared right back.

"We needed help and I guess we have it." The oldest girl stood up and pulled Ellie back as she was about to attack the other girl.

"So these guys are our parents cool." A boy with wavy brown hair spoke and the girl who looked identical to him glared.

"Shut up bone head." That started them off and the Oracle and Elyon both shook their heads as Liam stepped between them.

"Madison Troy try to get on for five minutes." He sighed in relief as they went to different sides of the room. Ellie pulled away from Lark who was trying to calm her but it wasn't working and she took off towards her room.

Lark and everyone watched her go and Liam went over and grabbed for her hand which she took and let out a huge sigh. Alexei looked at them all and took off after Ellie calling for her to slow down.

"Well since you are here we better make you comfortable." Elyon told them to follow her to some rooms to rest.

"We will fill you in about all of this in the morning." She walked away after letting them have two rooms one for the girls and one for Caleb. As she walked away she rubbed her head.

"This is going to be so much fun."

(Please review this if I should continue this story and how you think I could improve this.)


End file.
